Communication between patients and their providers is often limited to in-person or telephone interactions. Patients may keep records of their own health observations but lack the means to share this information with providers. Providers keep records of patient information that are not available to patients. However, it may be helpful for patients to have access to provider information. Access to both types of information may lead to insights into a patient's behaviors and health.